


Passione maledetta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Poetry [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Poesia sulla passione tra due ragazzi perché troppo spesso si giudica guidati dai pregiudizi.Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge:Fandom: originalePairing: shonen-ai





	Passione maledetta

Passione maledetta

Danzano come da una tomba aperta i vostri cuori,

il rosso del sangue si proietta sul nero delle tenebre,

corpi che cozzano tra loro,

la dolcezza delle labbra nel nettare della morte,

giochi di luci e cocci di vetri,

si fondono i peccati.

Serpe serpeggia sibilando,

gli occhi gialli del gatto del peccato trionfano.

Marchi, lividi, cicatrici, simboli

della luna storta che ride

tra le rose rosse del sangue versato.

Siamo tutti peccatori,

nel girotondo delle libertà mancate.

Due uomini,

due macchie di luce,

due silenzi,

due anime.

La dannazione è una dolce libertà

per chi non ha pace.

Amare è forse peccato?

Quante ali sono state rese monche nelle acide lacrime?

Allora questa notte,

peccate,

silenzioso guardiano sarà l’alcool nelle vostre vene.

 


End file.
